Gunshell Droid
Gunshell Droid is a Droid Empire supreme Commander who recognized for the complete success of the orbital invasion of Uranus in 1999 as well as being the only Droid Imperial figure until Joshua who had successfully outmaneuvered the best of the Kid Army between 1991 - 1995. Personality Silent but strong, often using 5 words to get his point across. Uses body motion to express his objectives and desires. While he is cocky when it comes to situations where he is completely outmaneuvered as well as out manned, he uses the weight of luck to overcome even the most unfamiliar war tactics. As he has expressed that trench warfare is the fastest way to torture even the most complex of all enemies. History Gunshell Droid was built in 1989 and was part of the original invasion force who landed on Earth in 1990. Gunshell was the typical Droid until he was part of a delayed battalion who came face to face with a heavily resistant army in Peru. Leading to the Droids being trampled by Tanks. Gunshell was a lone survivor as he was electrocuted and forced into a state of shock. Where the locals would begin to dissect and analyze the alien technology the was powering Gunshell Droid. When it was discovered he was captured, the Queen launched an immediate rescue operation leading to Gunshell Droid to be rescued as well as the immediate fall of Peru. Upon reviewing his memory banks, an error occurred. This error gave birth to Gunshell Droid. Gunshells armor had been painted by the locals to be silver. He accepted the painting, showing resistance to his fellow machines when they attempted to remove it and give him back his old skin. Gunshell Droid having first hand being identified as the first POW on the Droid frontier, he exposed a terrible weakness as before the Kid Armies intervention, less then 10 droids were captured in 1990. The Plutonian guard wanted to test Gunshell Droid and he was promoted to the advanced invasion division which also maintained Droids. He was given the task of planning a successful diversion over Uranus, long enough for Pluto to build Droid factories on their Moons. Gunshell had a simple strategy, launching 3 basic division shuttles over Uranus and launch 15 Cargo ships on their moon. Proved to be effective although tasking. Between 1991 - 1995. He was given the most difficult of tasks that other members of his class would eventually grow uncomfortable with handling. Leaving Gunshell Droid to be known as the "trash man" of the Droid Empire. Until the then Princess Quo gave him the medal of "Imperial Honor" with her brother awarding him the award known as "Imperial Guard" making him the highest ranking member of the Droid Empire who was a Droid with a slowly developing rivalry with Droid Commander. In 1996, his metal was placed on high awards. As Pacific islands were growing more and more unstable to keep under their control as the other members of the council were concentrating on dealing with the Kid Army Commandos. Gunshell gave birth to the S.C.D, who's purpose was to be the counter part of the Kid Army Commandos. They were mentioned in Year of the Commandos. Where they had trouble maintaining ground in the Australian frontier. While he'd conduct more operations, he came face to face with his counterpart in 1999 in Australia as many of the Kid Army troops had laid their arms down, Verdetta stated all the remaining soldiers be brought to Australia to establish the Kid Army Nation. Gunshell Droid seen Verdetta as the only member of the Kid Army worth his medal. Going against the orders of Joshua, Commander Droid, and Scorpin. He met with his loyalist against Verdetta's which led to the official last battle of the Galactic Conflict. Defeating Verdetta at his own game, Gunshell allowed Verdetta the chance to live with the willingness to accept that he was beat, Verdetta refusing. Gunshell Droid offered him sanctuary as he was considered both an enemy of the Kid Army for defiance as well as an enemy to the Droid Empire for his long lasting victories. Taking the chance of Sanctuary, Gunshell would retire briefly until he was requested by Gemo to assist in the invasion of Uranus where he would remain over orbit until he was asked to return for duty during the second galactic conflict. Trivia * Gunshell Droid is considered the finest leader of the Galactic War, recognized by the Droid Empire as a heavily experienced soldier and military mind and by the Kid Army as the most lethal but having the respect to not harm POWs. * Gunshell Droid would be awarded to a level that wouldn't be challenged by anyone, only Joshua and Queen Alia would be the ones who'd challenge his achievements. Category:Kid Wars Category:Age of Awakening Category:Droid Empire Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Machine